


I am home

by CelineRosenfeld



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Home, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineRosenfeld/pseuds/CelineRosenfeld
Summary: Home is still a strange concept for him. He never had one before.





	I am home

**Author's Note:**

> A super short little fic of my otp, I needed to write some Stormpilot fluff after a person telling me that they don't fit.  
> Lauren betaed again and I'm very thankful.  
> Enjoy this :)

Home is still a strange concept for him. He never had one before. It comes easily out of Poe’s lips. So Finn trusts him to know what he’s talking about. They move into a small apartment and refer to it as home. They have a balcony with lots of plants and Finn loves taking care of them. Poe uses the herbs that grow there for cooking. He even tries to teach Finn, he tries patiently, it turned out Finn was just better at helping in the kitchen than at actually making the meal. He’s happy with that. Whenever Rey comes over to join them for dinner, which is often enough, all four of them are in the kitchen, BB-8 included. Rey and Finn at the table, cutting various ingredients, Poe on the stove and the droid either next to him or Rey.

It’s good that way he supposes. Calm. And while he doesn’t trust it yet, he takes all he can get and enjoys it. He enjoys how Poe turns around when he talks to them and looks at Finn probably for longer than he should. Enjoys the way Rey is excited about her Jedi training. Enjoys Poe humming a song he heard early during work. Enjoys the warm breeze coming through the open balcony door. He enjoys the meal they all worked on together, which makes it even better.

He knows Poe enjoys it too. Both of them enjoy their new freedom, being together. Fumbling in the dark under a thin blanket because anything else is too hot. Pressing close and trying to touch each other everywhere isn’t helping the situation but they don’t care. They make out and fool around until they’re both too tired, falling asleep on top of each other.

Finn wakes up first and decides to let Poe sleep for a little longer, he looks cute like that. His curls are messy and he’s got some stubble, but Finn kisses his cheek anyway before he gets out of bed.

Their wardrobe is a mix of both their clothes and they share most of it, Poe’s stuff is a little tight on him sometimes, but it doesn’t look bad. The way Poe bites his lip when he looks at him then makes it even better. He likes the way Poe looks all loose and relaxed when he wears his clothes in turn.

He’s making coffee in the kitchen when Poe walks in. He’s a sight to see. He just wearing pants, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and his hair is still a mess. He’s stunning and Finn stares. He still stares when Poe walks up to him and kisses him. He wraps his arms around Finn. Then he pulls back.

“Hey, is this my shirt?”, he asks giving him a once over.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Finn smiles when he sees Poe bite his lip and flushes a little under the attention.

“I was looking for that one.”

He brushes his hand over the shirt and Finn supresses a shiver.

“I can go look for another one if you want”, he offers even though he knows the answer already. It’s a common interaction between them.

“No. No you keep it on.” Poe has his hand on Finn’s sides and kisses him with a grin on his lips. Finn grins as well and kisses Poe back.

“It suits you.”

They make out against the counter, their coffee turning cold, it’s too hot anyway.

“What are you gonna wear then?”, Finn asks when they pull apart.

Poe shrugs and takes his mug. “I’m just going to go like this.”

His smile is smug, and he walks out onto the balcony. Finn is staring again. And it wont be the last time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Disney should watch out if they don't give Finn and Poe what they deserve.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. <3  
> It would make my day ^^


End file.
